Legendary Chests
60 (Legendary) 25 (Magical) }}Legendary & Magical Chest Promotions give players the opportunity to purchase Legendary and Magical Enchanted Chests to win prizes and help complete their collections, for a limited time only. can also be obtained from Mini Events and Calendar Rewards. Legendary Chest Prizes The Incredibles= * Dash * Elastigirl * Violet * Mr. Incredible * Jack-Jack * Frozone * Syndrome * Elastigirl (Elastigirl) * Frozone's Sno-Cone * Syndrome Wig Stand * Jack-Jack Cookie Num Nums Stand * Omnidroid Obstacle Course * Syndrome's Zero Point Energy Rings * The Incredibles House * The Omnidroid City * Incredibles Bench * Tribute to Heroines * Tribute to Heroes * Elastigirl Statue * The Incredibles Float ec-promo-20170105-3.png|Promotion ec-promo-20191010.png|Promotion ics17-dash.png|Dash ics17-mrs_incredible.png|Elastigirl ics17-frozone.png|Frozone ics18-jack-jack.png|Jack-Jack ics17-mr_incredible.png|Mr. Incredible ics17-syndrome.png|Syndrome ics17-violet.png|Violet ics17-elastigirl-elastigirl.png|Elastigirl (Elastigirl) ics17-frozones_sno-cone.png|Frozone's Sno-Cone ics17-syndrome_wig_stand.png|Syndrome Wig Stand ics17-jack-jack_cookie_num_nums_stand.png|Jack-Jack Cookie Num Nums Stand ics17-omnidroid_obstacle_course.png|Omnidroid Obstacle Course ics17-syndromes_zero_point_energy_rings.png|Syndrome's Zero Point Energy Rings ics17-incredibles_house.png|The Incredibles House ics17-the_omnidroid_city.png|The Omnidroid City ics17-incredibles_bench.png|Incredibles Bench ics17-tribute_to_heroines.png|Tribute to Heroines ics17-tribute_to_heroes.png|Tribute to Heroes ics17-elastigirl_statue.png|Elastigirl Statue ics17-the_incredibles_float.png|The Incredibles Float |-|Night Before Christmas= * Zero * Jack Skellington * Sally * Oogie Boogie * The Mayor * Goofy (Halloween) * Mickey Mouse (Halloween) * Cackling Concession * Barrel's Lollipop Stand * Nightmare Mask Stand * Broomstick Graveyard * Finkelstein Tower * Jack's House * Nightmare Candy Shop * Headless Horseman Statue * Pumpkin Wall * Nightmare Before Christmas Float ec-promo-20170224.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180805.png|Promotion nbcc17-zero.png|Zero nbcc17-jack_skellington.png|Jack Skellington nbcc17-sally.png|Sally nbcc17-oogie_boogie.png|Oogie Boogie nbcc17-the_mayor.png|The Mayor nbcc17-halloween_goofy_costume.png|Goofy (Halloween) nbcc17-halloween_mickey_costume.png|Mickey Mouse (Halloween) nbcc17-cackling_concession.png|Cackling Concession nbcc17-nightmare_mask_stand.png|Nightmare Mask Stand nbcc17-barrels_lollipop_stand.png|Barrel's Lollipop Stand nbcc17-jacks_house.png|Jack's House nbcc17-finkelstein_tower.png|Finkelstein Tower nbcc17-nightmare_candy_shop.png|Nightmare Candy Shop nbcc17-broomstick_graveyard.png|Broomstick Graveyard nbcc17-headless_horseman_statue.png|Headless Horseman Statue nbcc17-pumpkin_wall.png|Pumpkin Wall nbcc17-nbc_float.png|Nightmare Before Christmas Float |-|Frozen= * Anna * Elsa * Hans * Kristoff * Olaf * Sven * Mickey Mouse (Holiday) * Minnie Mouse (Holiday) * Anna (Holiday) * Elsa (Holiday) * Olaf (Holiday) * Hot Chocolate Stand * Ice Cream Stand * Elsa Tiara Stand * Fruitcake Stand * Arendelle Festival Hat Stand * Arendelle Courtyard Rink * Elsa's Ice Palace * Troll Knoll * Wandering Oaken's * Ice Bench * Storm Lantern * Frozen Fountain * Olaf Sand Sculptures * Olaf's Summer Fun * Frozen Float ec-promo-20170428-1.png|Promotion fcs17-anna.png|Anna fcs17-elsa.png|Elsa fcs17-hans.png|Hans fcs17-kristoff.png|Kristoff fcs17-olaf.png|Olaf fcs17-sven.png|Sven fcs17-mickey_holiday.png|Mickey Mouse (Holiday) fcs17-minnie_holiday.png|Minnie Mouse (Holiday) fcs17-anna_holiday.png|Anna (Holiday) fcs17-elsa_holiday.png|Elsa (Holiday) fcs17-olaf_holiday.png|Olaf (Holiday) fcs17-hot_chocolate_stand.png|Hot Chocolate Stand fcs17-ice_cream_stand.png|Ice Cream Stand fcs17-elsa_tiara_stand.png|Elsa Tiara Stand fcs17-fruitcake_stand.png|Fruitcake Stand fcs17-arendelle_festibal_hat_stand.png|Arendelle Festival Hat Stand fcs17-arendelle_courtyard_rink.png|Arendelle Courtyard Rink fcs17-elsas_ice_palace.png|Elsa's Ice Palace fcs17-troll_knoll.png|Troll Knoll fcs17-wandering_oakens.png|Wandering Oaken's fcs17-ice_bench.png|Ice Bench fcs17-storm_lantern.png|Storm Lantern fcs17-frozen_fountain.png|Frozen Fountain fcs17-olaf_sand_sculptures.png|Olaf Sand Sculptures fcs17-olafs_summer_fun.png|Olaf's Summer Fun fcs17-frozen_float.png|Frozen Float |-|Mulan= * Li Shang * Mulan * Mushu * Cri-Kee * Chip (Lunar) * Dale (Lunar) * Mickey Mouse (Lunar) * Minnie Mouse (Lunar) * Pluto (Lunar) * Sparkler Concession * Breakfast Congee Stand * Ancestor's Shrine * Lantern Attraction * Training Camp * Blossom Bench * Festival Lantern * Stone Dragon Statue * Training Dummy * Mulan Float ec-promo-20170602-1.png|Promotion mc17-li_shang.png|Li Shang mc17-mulan.png|Mulan mc17-mushu.png|Mushu mc17-cri-kee.png|Cri-Kee mc17-lunar_chip.png|Chip (Lunar) mc17-lunar_dale.png|Dale (Lunar) mc17-lunar_mickey.png|Mickey Mouse (Lunar) mc17-lunar_minnie.png|Minnie Mouse (Lunar) mc17-lunar_pluto.png|Pluto (Lunar) mc17-sparkler_concession.png|Sparkler Concession mc17-breakfast-congee-stand.png|Breakfast Congee Stand mc17-ancestors_shrine.png|Ancestor's Shrine mc17-lantern_attraction.png|Lantern Attraction mc17-training_camp.png|Training Camp mc17-blossom_bench.png|Blossom Bench mc17-festival_lantern.png|Festival Lantern mc17-stone_dragon_statue.png|Stone Dragon Statue mc17-training-dummy.png|Training Dummy mc17-mulan_float.png|Mulan Float |-|Beauty and the Beast= * Beast * Belle * Cogsworth * Lumière * Chip Potts * Mrs. Potts * Gaston * LeFou * Belle (Formal Dress) * Beast (Formal Suit) * Beast's Castle * Belle's House * Gaston's Tavern * Be Our Guest Restaurant * Bakery * Creperie * Croissant Stand * Patisserie * LeFou's Brew Stand * Cup of Tea Stand * Chessboard * Fantasy Well * Gaston Statue * Hare Shrub * Beauty and the Beast Float ec-promo-20170621-3.png|Promotion batbc17-beast.png|Beast batbc17-belle.png|Belle batbc17-cogsworth.png|Cogsworth batbc17-lumiere.png|Lumière batbc17-chip_potts.png|Chip Potts batbc17-mrs_potts.png|Mrs. Potts batbc17-gaston.png|Gaston batbc17-lefou.jpg|LeFou batbc17-formal_dress.png|Belle (Formal Dress) batbc17-formal_suit.png|Beast (Formal Suit) batbc17-beasts_castle.png|Beast's Castle batbc17-belles_house.png|Belle's House batbc17-gastons_tavern.png|Gaston's Tavern batbc17-be_our_guest_restaurant.png|Be Our Guest Restaurant batbc17-bakery.png|Bakery batbc17-creperie.png|Creperie batbc17-croissant_stand.png|Croissant Stand batbc17-patisserie.png|Patisserie batbc17-lefous_brew_stand.jpg|LeFou's Brew Stand batbc17-cup_of_tea_stand.jpg|Cup of Tea Stand batbc17-chessboard.png|Chessboard batbc17-fantasy_well.png|Fantasy Well batbc17-gaston_statue.png|Gaston Statue batbc17-hare_shrub.png|Hare Shrub batbc17-batb_float.png|Beauty and the Beast Float |-|The Lion King= * Zazu * Simba * Nala * Rafiki * Scar * Timon * Pumbaa * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed * Lion King Mask Shop * Gummy Grubs Stand * Face Paint Studio * Coconut Smoothie Stand * Animal Rice Crackers Stand * Chocolate Crocodile Stand * Prideland Punch Stand * The Circle of Life * Festival of the Lion King * Tree of Life * Tropical Bonanza * Lion King Statue * Simba's Tree * The Lion King Float ec-promo-20180415.png|Promotion lkc18-zazu.png|Zazu lkc18-simba.png|Simba lkc18-nala.png|Nala lkc18-rafiki.png|Rafiki lkc18-scar.png|Scar lkc18-timon.png|Timon lkc18-pumbaa.png|Pumbaa lkc18-shenzi.png|Shenzi lkc18-banzai.png|Banzai lkc18-ed.png|Ed lkc18-lion_king_mask_shop.png|Lion King Mask Shop lkc18-gummy_grubs_stand.png|Gummy Grubs Stand lkc18-face_paint_studio.png|Face Paint Studio lkc18-coconut_smoothie_stand.png|Coconut Smoothie Stand lkc18-animal_rice_crackers_stand.png|Animal Rice Crackers Stand lkc18-chocolate_crocodile_stand.png|Chocolate Crocodile Stand lkc18-prideland_punch_stand.png|Prideland Punch Stand lkc18-the_circle_of_life.png|The Circle of Life lkc18-festival_of_the_lion_king.png|Festival of the Lion King lkc18-tree_of_life.png|Tree of Life lkc18-tropical_bonanza.png|Tropical Bonanza lkc18-lion_king_statue.png|Lion King Statue lkc18-simbas_tree.png|Simba's Tree lkc18-the_lion_king_float.png|The Lion King Float |-|Aladdin= * Aladdin * Jasmine * Abu * Carpet * Jafar * Iago * Genie * Rajah * The Sultan * Aladdin (Prince Ali) * Jasmine (Purple Dress) * Streets of Agrabah * The Lotus Fountain * Genie's Lamp Show * Cave of Wonders * Abu Balloon Stand * The Lamp Stand * Cobra Backpack Stand * Jafar's Lamp Stand * Tiger Tail Shake Stand * Royal Elephant Throne * Snake-In-A-Basket * Stack of Animals * Aladdin Float ec-promo-20180309-1.png|Promotion aladdin18-aladdin.png|Aladdin aladdin18-jasmine.png|Jasmine aladdin18-abu.png|Abu aladdin18-carpet.png|Carpet aladdin18-jafar.png|Jafar aladdin18-iago.png|Iago aladdin18-genie.png|Genie aladdin18-rajah.png|Rajah aladdin18-the_sultan.png|The Sultan aladdin18-aladdin_prince_ali.png|Aladdin (Prince Ali) aladdin18-jasmine_purple_dress.png|Jasmine (Purple Dress) aladdin18-streets_of_agrabah.png|Streets of Agrabah aladdin18-the_lotus_fountain.png|The Lotus Fountain aladdin18-genies_lamp_show.png|Genie's Lamp Show aladdin18-cave_of_wonders.png|Cave of Wonders aladdin18-abu_balloon_stand.png|Abu Balloon Stand aladdin18-the_lamp_stand.png|The Lamp Stand aladdin18-cobra_backpack_stand.png|Cobra Backpack Stand aladdin18-jafars_lamp_stand.png|Jafar's Lamp Stand aladdin18-tiger_tail_shake_stand.png|Tiger Tail Shake Stand aladdin18-royal_elephant_throne.png|Royal Elephant Throne aladdin18-snake-in-a-basket.png|Snake-In-A-Basket aladdin18-stack_of_animals.png|Stack of Animals aladdin18-aladdin_float.png|Aladdin Float |-|Alice in Wonderland= * Alice * March Hare * Mad Hatter * White Rabbit * Queen of Hearts * Cheshire Cat * Caterpillar * Mickey Mouse (Halloween) * The Golden Afternoon * White Rabbit's House * The Tweedle's Wacky Fairway * Alice in Wonderland * Giant Cookie Shop * Unbirthday Hat Stand * The Tweedles' Cap Stand * 'Pillar Bench * Flower Statue * Alice in Wonderland Float ec-promo-20180219-1.png|Promotion aiw18-alice.png|Alice aiw18-march_hare.png|March Hare aiw18-mad_hatter.png|Mad Hatter aiw18-white_rabbit.png|White Rabbit aiw18-queen_of_hearts.png|Queen of Hearts aiw18-cheshire_cat.png|Cheshire Cat aiw18-caterpillar.png|Caterpillar aiw18-mickey_mouse_halloween.png|Mickey Mouse (Halloween) aiw18-the_golden_afternoon.png|The Golden Afternoon aiw18-white_rabbits_house.png|White Rabbit's House aiw18-the_tweedles_wacky_fairway.png|The Tweedle's Wacky Fairway aiw18-alice_in_wonderland.png|Alice in Wonderland aiw18-giant_cookie_shop.png|Giant Cookie Shop aiw18-unbirthday_hat_stand.png|Unbirthday Hat Stand aiw18-the_tweedles_cap_stand.png|The Tweedles' Cap Stand aiw18-pillar_bench.png|'Pillar Bench aiw18-flower_statue.png|Flower Statue aiw18-alice_in_wonderland_float.png|Alice in Wonderland Float |-|Snow White= * Bashful * Doc * Sneezy * Dopey * Happy * Snow White * The Queen * Grumpy * Sleepy * Seven Dwarfs' Cottage * Magic Mirror on the Wall * Seven Dwarfs Mine Train * Snow White's Scary Adventures * Dwarf Hat Stand * Candy-Apple Stand * The Queen's Crown Stand * Finely Carved Organ * Snow White Bench * The Queen's Throne * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Float ec-promo-20180403.png|Promotion snowwhite18-bashful.png|Bashful snowwhite18-doc.png|Doc snowwhite18-sneezy.png|Sneezy snowwhite18-dopey.png|Dopey snowwhite18-happy.png|Happy snowwhite18-snow_white.png|Snow White snowwhite18-the_queen.png|The Queen snowwhite18-grumpy.png|Grumpy snowwhite18-sleepy.png|Sleepy snowwhite18-seven_dwarfs_cottage.png|Seven Dwarfs' Cottage snowwhite18-magic_mirror_on_the_wall.png|Magic Mirror on the Wall snowwhite18-seven_dwarfs_mine_train.png|Seven Dwarfs Mine Train snowwhite18-snow_white_scary_adventures.png|Snow White's Scary Adventures snowwhite18-dwarf_hat_stand.png|Dwarf Hat Stand snowwhite18-candy-apple_stand.png|Candy-Apple Stand snowwhite18-the_queens_crown_stand.png|The Queen's Crown Stand snowwhite18-finely_carved_organ.png|Finely Carved Organ snowwhite18-snow_white_bench.png|Snow White Bench snowwhite18-the_queens_throne.png|The Queen's Throne snowwhite18-snow_white_and_the_seven_dwarfs_float.png|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Float |-|Winnie the Pooh= * Winnie the Pooh * Eeyore * Tigger * Christopher Robin * Kanga * Roo * Piglet * Rabbit * Winnie the Pooh (Honey Day) * Rabbit's House * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Pooh's Hunny Hunt * Eeyore's House * Pot of Honey Stand * Winnie the Pooh Hat Stand * Eeyore Hat Stand * Friendship Statue * Tiny Treehouse * Winnie the Pooh Float ec-promo-20180620.png|Promotion wtp18-winnie_the_pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh wtp18-eeyore.png|Eeyore wtp18-tigger.png|Tigger wtp19-christopher_robin.png|Christopher Robin wtp18-kanga.png|Kanga wtp18-roo.png|Roo wtp18-piglet.png|Piglet wtp18-rabbit.png|Rabbit wtp18-winnie_the_pooh_honey_day.png|Winnie the Pooh (Honey Day) wtp18-rabbits_house.png|Rabbit's House wtp18-the_many_adventures_of_winnie_the_pooh.png|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh wtp18-poohs_hunny_hut.png|Pooh's Hunny Hunt wtp18-eeyores_house.png|Eeyore's House wtp18-pot_of_honey_stand.png|Pot of Honey Stand wtp18-winnie_the_pooh_hat_stand.png|Winnie the Pooh Hat Stand wrp18-eeyore_hat_stand.png|Eeyore Hat Stand wtp18-friendship_statue.png|Friendship Statue wtp18-tiny_treehouse.png|Tiny Treehouse wtp18-winnie_the_pooh_float.png|Winnie the Pooh Float |-|Lilo & Stitch= * Nani * Lilo * Angel * Stitch * Jumba * Pleakley * Cobra Bubbles * Lilo's House * 'Ohana * Lahui Beach * Stitch's Great Escape * Lei of Flowers * Scrump Backpack Kiosk * Stitch Headband Stand * Sand Pail Sundae Stand * Kukui Nut Torch * Thatched Summer Table * Tiki Totem * Lilo & Stitch Float ec-promo-20180907.png|Promotion las18-nani.png|Nani las18-lilo.png|Lilo las18-angel.png|Angel las18-stitch.png|Stitch las18-jumba.png|Jumba las18-pleakley.png|Pleakley las18-cobra_bubbles.png|Cobra Bubbles las18-lilos_house.png|Lilo's House las18-ohana.png|'Ohana las18-lahui_beach.png|Lahui Beach las18-stitchs_great_escape.png|Stitch's Great Escape las18-lei_of_flowers.png|Lei of Flowers las18-scrump_backpack_kiosk.png|Scrump Backpack Kiosk las18-stitch_headband_stand.png|Stitch Headband Stand las18-sand_pail_sundae_stand.png|Sand Pail Sundae Stand las18-kukui_nut_torch.png|Kukui Nut Torch las18-thatched_summer_table.png|Thatched Summer Table las18-tiki_totem.png|Tiki Totem las18-lilo_and_stitch_float.png|Lilo & Stitch Float |-|Big Hero 6= * Hiro * Baymax * Yokai * Go Go * Honey Lemon * Wasabi * Fred * Baymax (Baymax Armor) * Lucky Cat Café * Frederickson Grounds * Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab * San Fransokyo City * Baymax Backpack Stand * Baymax Bao Stand * Bonsai Planter * San Fransokyo Bench * Zen Fence * Big Hero 6 Float ec-promo-20181014.png|Promotion bh618-hiro.png|Hiro bh618-baymax.png|Baymax bh618-yokai.png|Yokai bh618-go_go.png|Go Go bh618-honey_lemon.png|Honey Lemon bh618-wasabi.png|Wasabi bh618-fred.png|Fred bh618-baymax-baymax_armor.png|Baymax (Baymax Armor) bh618-lucky_cat_cafe.png|Lucky Cat Café bh618-frederickson_grounds.png|Frederickson Grounds bh618-ito_ishioka_robitics_lab.png|Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab bh618-san_fransokyo_city.png|San Fransokyo City bh618-baymax_backpack_stand.png|Baymax Backpack Stand bh618-baymax_bao_stand.png|Baymax Bao Stand bh618-bonsai_planter.png|Bonsai Planter bh618-san_fransokyo_bench.png|San Fransokyo Bench bh618-zen_fence.png|Zen Fence bh618-big_hero_6_float.png|Big Hero 6 Float |-|The Little Mermaid= * Sebastian * Scuttle * Ariel * Prince Eric * King Triton * Flounder * Ursula * Ariel (Mermaid) * Ariel's Grotto * Atlantica * Ursula's Lair * Under the Sea * Croquette Sandwich Stand * Starfish Hairband Stand * Toy Trident Stand * Aquatic Bench * Aquatic Lamp Post * Prince Eric Statue * Aquatic Bench * Aquatic Lamp Post * Prince Eric Statue * The Little Mermaid Float ec-promo-20190215.png|Promotion tlm18-sebastian.png|Sebastian tlm18-scuttle.png|Scuttle tlm18-ariel.png|Ariel tlm18-prince_eric.png|Prince Eric tlm18-king_triton.png|King Triton tlm18-flounder.png|Flounder tlm18-ursula.png|Ursula tlm18-ariel_mermaid.png|Ariel (Mermaid) tlm18-ariels_grotto.png|Ariel's Grotto tlm18-atlantica.png|Atlantica tlm18-ursulas_lair.png|Ursula's Lair tlm18-under_the_sea.png|Under the Sea tlm18-croquette_sandwich_stand.png|Croquette Sandwich Stand tlm18-starfish_hairband_stand.png|Starfish Hairband Stand tlm18-toy_trident_stand.png|Toy Trident Stand tlm18-aquatic_bench.png|Aquatic Bench tlm18-aquatic_lamp_post.png|Aquatic Lamp Post tlm18-prince_eric_statue.png|Prince Eric Statue tlm18-the_little_mermaid_float.png|The Little Mermaid Float |-|Wreck-It Ralph= * Ralph * Vanellope * Fix-It Felix Jr. * Calhoun * Spamley * Yesss * Shank * Burnt Pie Stand * Giant Cherry Stand * Pancake Milkshake Stand * The Internet * BuzzzTube * Slaughter Race * Niceland * Fix-It Felix Jr. Arcade * Sugar Rush Arcade * Hero's Duty Arcade * Wreck-It Ralph Float ec-promo-20190602.png|Promotion wir19-ralph.png|Ralph wir19-vanellope.jpg|Vanellope wir19-fix-it_felix_jr..jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. wir19-calhoun.jpg|Calhoun wir19-spamley.png|Spamley wir19-yesss.jpg|Yesss wir19-shank.jpg|Shank wir19-the_internet.png|The Internet wir19-buzzztube.jpg|BuzzzTube wir19-slaughter-race.png|Slaughter Race wir19-niceland.jpg|Niceland wir19-burnt_pie_stand.png|Burnt Pie Stand wir19-giant_cherry_stand.png|Giant Cherry Stand wir19-pancake_milkshake_stand.jpg|Pancake Milkshake Stand wir19-fix-it_felix_jr._arcade.jpg|Fix-It Felix Jr. Arcade Wir19-sugar_rush_arcade.png|Sugar Rush Arcade Wir19-heros_duty_arcade.png|Hero's Duty Arcade wir19-wreck-it_ralph_float.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Float |-|The Princess and The Frog= * Prince Naveen * Tiana * Eudora * Charlotte La Bouff * Dr. Facilier * Louis * Mama Odie * Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium * Goin' Down the Bayou * Mama Odie's Tree * Tiana's Palace * Swamp Gumbo Stand * Froggy Cream Soda Stand * Dr. Facilier's Top Hat Stand * Dandelion Lamp Post * Ruler of the Carnival Throne * The Princess and the Frog Float ec-promo-20190714.png|Promotion tpatf19-prince_naveen.png|Prince Naveen tpatf19-tiana.png|Tiana tpatf19-eudora.png|Eudora tpatf19-charlotte_la_bouff.png|Charlotte La Bouff tpatf19-dr._facilier.png|Dr. Facilier tpatf19-louis.png|Louis tpatf19-mama_odie.png|Mama Odie tpatf19-dr._faciliers_voodoo_emporium.png|Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium tpatf19-goin_down_the_bayou.png|Goin' Down the Bayou tpatf19-mama_odies_tree.png|Mama Odie's Tree tpatf19-tianas_palace.png|Tiana's Palace tpatf19-swamp_gumbo_stand.png|Swamp Gumbo Stand tpatf19-froggy_cream_soda_stand.png|Froggy Cream Soda Stand tpatf19-dr._faciliers_top_hat_stand.png|Dr. Facilier's Top Hat Stand tpatf19-dandelion_lamp_post.png|Dandelion Lamp Post tpatf19-frog_fountain.png|Frog Fountain tpatf19-ruler_of_the_carnival_throne.png|Ruler of the Carnival Throne tpatf19-the_princess_and_the_frog_float.png|The Princess and the Frog Float |-|Moana= * Sina * Moana * Maui * Hei Hei * Chief Tui * Gramma Tala * Pua * A Homecoming Celebration * Moana's Boat * Kakamora Boat * Tamatoa's Lair * Hook Stand * Grilled Pineapple Stand * Shell Hat Stand * Oar Stand * Palm Tree Bench * Monster Tapestry * Moana Float ec-promo-20190808.png|Promotion moana19-sina.png|Sina moana19-moana.png|Moana moana19-maui.png|Maui moana19-hei_hei.png|Hei Hei moana19-chief_tui.png|Chief Tui moana19-gramma_tala.png|Gramma Tala moana19-pua.png|Pua moana19-a_homecoming_celebration.png|A Homecoming Celebration moana19-moanas_boat.png|Moana's Boat moana19-kakamora_boat.png|Kakamora Boat moana19-tamatoas_lair.png|Tamatoa's Lair moana19-hook_stand.png|Hook Stand moana19-grilled_pineapple_stand.png|Grilled Pineapple Stand moana19-shell_hat_stand.png|Shell Hat Stand moana19-oar_stand.png|Oar Stand moana19-palm_tree_bench.png|Palm Tree Bench moana19-monster-tapestry.png|Monster Tapestry moana19-moana_float.png|Moana Float Magical & Ruby Chest Prizes Villains= * Syndrome * Oogie Boogie * Hans * Gaston * Scar * Jafar * Queen of Hearts * The Queen * Yokai * Ursula * Ice Cream Stand * The Lamp Stand * Coconut Smoothie Stand update-15-14.png|Promotion update-24-13.png|Promotion syndrome-ec.png|Syndrome oogie_boogie-ec.png|Oogie Boogie hans-ec.png|Hans gaston-ec.png|Gaston scar-ec.png|Scar jafar-ec.png|Jafar queen_of_hearts-ec.png|Queen of Hearts the_queen-ec.png|The Queen yokai-ec.png|Yokai ursula-ec.png|Ursula bc-ice_cream_stand-ecm.png|Ice Cream Stand bc-the_lamp_stand-ecm.png|The Lamp Stand bc-coconut_smoothie_stand-ecm.png|Coconut Smoothie Stand Promotions 2017= Trivia * Legendary Promotions can be found on a cycling system with the Alice in Wonderland Event Update on 25th October 2017. Gallery ec-promo-20180309-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180219-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170621-3.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170428-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180415.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170602-1.png|Promotion ec-promo-20170224.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180403.png|Promotion ec-promo-20181010.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180620.png|Promotion ec-promo-20180907.png|Promotion ec-promo-20181014.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190215.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190602.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190714.png|Promotion ec-promo-20190808.png|Promotion update-15-14.png|Promotion update-24-8.png|Promotion update-24-10.png|Promotion update-24-12.png|Promotion update-24-13.png|Promotion update-26-14.png|Promotion update-28-12.png|Promotion update-30-8.png|Promotion update-31-8.png|Promotion Category:Promotions Category:Limited Time Category:Premium Category:Enchanted Chests